The present invention relates to snow removal equipment and in particular to a snow blower for attachment to railed vehicles.
Snow blowers for railed vehicles are shown in Austrian patent publication AT-PS 164901. In this patent, a snow removal unit is disclosed comprising a central snow blower flanked by a pair of vertical clearing screws mounted on a housing which is adapted to be hitched to the front end of a railway vehicle. The back of each of the clearing screws is provided with a deflector plate adapted to force introduction of snow into the central fan.
When curved sections of railway right-of-way are to be cleared, a relatively large clearing width is necessary to avoid the penetration or contact of the outer edges of the curving vehicle with the snow bank formed on the inside of the curved section. On the other hand, tunnels are often too narrow for snow removal equipment of such width.
The present invention provides a snow removal unit adapted to clear railway rights-of-way which is particularly adapted to the clearing of both straight and curved sections as may be selectively necessary.